The Joining of Timelines
by psanchez3042
Summary: Told through there's of several characters such as rory , Amy 11 th docotr, river... Etc, this exciting novella will take you for a swirl of romance adventure mystery and drama Copules form couples break alliances are forged and forgotten and lives will be ended


CHAPTER ONE A STROLL ON THE PLANET ITSELF

The Doctor turned on one heel and did a complete one eighty, he had almost forgot to tell Rory and Amy to watch out for the flying dinosaurs outside. It would be his first time not accompanying the couple to a new world. He had decided to let them brave it on their own for at least two reasons, one, it was the anniversary of their baby Sarah's death on Altair four, and two, Rory was particularly grouchy on account of finding out that his first born Melody had spent the night in the bed of a certain time traveling Doctor that he never really considered appropriate or trusted for multiple reasons on multiple levels. But all that aside the Doctor wished them a happy stroll and reluctantly let them be.

It was pretty hard seeing Amy's face like that, all misconstrued in a bundle of pain so unfamiliar to her beautiful Scottish features, and though he knew her husband wouldn't really care for his doing so, moved into give her a hug much to the chagrin of the nurse maid standing beside her. Then he decided to acknowledge Rory with a meaningful yet undermining noogie in the middle of his scruffy brown hair, and was rewarded with a reproachful stare. For that special "Doctor Effect", he added his quriky smile with big grey eyes that always seemed to calm Amy. And then they were off, without the parental like gaze of the Doctor watching them the mood shifted slightly to a more relaxed atmosphere. They knew they needed the alone time.

They opened the TARDIS's doors and breathed in the clean air of a planet whose name they both had forgotten after the extremely long lecture the Doctor had given them about anything that might come in handy during an emergency, and in which Amy had uncharacteristically put a companionable arm around Rory and announced that if anything went wrong she had all that she needed right here, favoring him with a big wet kiss on the cheek. He could tell that the significance of the date was getting to her when he looked into her eyes at that moment and recalled that she had never really grieved properly for the baby they had lost. She had once even said that she believed that the baby had never been lost, that it was still thriving, her obvious delusory attitude had unnerved him. Many things are possible with the Doctor around, that he could accept, but only to a certain extent. He reminded himself to get Amy a psychological evaluation done on their next stop back home. "

By now they were outside and strolling through the beautiful scenery of the planet. "let's go get some fish and chips." Amy suggested stiffly, and though it had been a long day for the both of them, he couldn't stop himself as a ghost of a smile began to play across his lips at the mention of the British snack. He mentally noted that his wife seemed to be loosening up to the customs of his country. Coming up to his wife with what was now a barely concealed smirk on his face he grabbed her fore and gently pulled her back to him. "Ames, " he whispered lovingly, ( for that was what he called her when they were alone) " there ano fish and chips here, this is a different planet, remember?" She regarded him wildly for a split second and then stuck her bottom lip out defiantly and said . " WHATEVER , I KNEW THAT." Whenever something upset Amelia Jessica Pond she reverted to a chld like state, forget the snack. He looked to his right and saw something strange, even horrifying, and one word came unbidden and uninvited, barging into the windows of his mind. 'YOWZAH.'

CHAPTER TWO MEETING THE OTHERS

When he turned to his wife, he was alright again. There seemed to be obvious reasons for his earlier feelings of apprehension, so he tried his best to drop it. Curious, he wondered, why was he all marked up like he had been keeping tally makes of something. Hadn't the Doctor said something about that? Well, whatever he had said about it, it did not concern him right joe, especially on the eve of his baby daughter's death. He would wash the tallies off later. And besides, this would be the first and probably only time that he and Amy would get a chance to explore a new world together alone. But something did not feel right, his mind seemed to consciously pushing something from. He mentally strained for it. Is thoughts were interrupted by Amy's voice. She was shaking him , and though he felt quite strongly that whatever he had just been trying to think about was very important he pushed it away for the sake of spending a moment with his wife.

That was one thing that Rory believed the Doctor did not get. The idea of them traveling together alone in time and space, the possibility that the Doctor might jeopardize her safety even for a moment for the purpose of achieving something he saw to be of a greater value terrified him. But Amy could not see the danger, to her, those who travelled with him were forever safe. Rory knew better though. And he also knew that for that reason alone he was there for here and would to leave her, the distant memory of a time when he had been a robotic centurion protecting the pandora that held his wife within through the dark, dark centuries came back to him dimly and he pushed the gruesome thoughts away. He was the stable one, the one Amy needed no matter if she thought so or not, he knew she needed him.

"Rory, won't you look at that!"A look of joy spread across her face as she held out to him what appeared to be a cooing creature of fuzzy ball like appearance cupped onthe palm of her hand. He looked at the little life form disinterestedly and gave it a half hearted pet, he felt restless and illat ease. He found himself trying to gain some kind of calmness of mind form the beautiful planet around him. The green grass, not unlike that of their home planet, and the blue open sky with it's stars that shone through even in the daytime, the purple, lavender hills that rolled seamlessly over one another, it was all just so breath taking. Oh yes, he would have to give the Doctor credit for this one.

Suddenly, and without warning, the landscape that he had been surrounded by ceased to exist in his perspective and he found himself seated inan unsightly orange chair beside a nice looking black who announced herself to be Martha Jones, politely Rory told her his own name and then a newcomer approached. "Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. " "Excuse me, but wasn't I just standing in a field?"

He looked at the woman whom. He directed his question towards and who seemed to be I charge. She just got up angrily and walked awayas if she had no time to spare on him. He looked over at Harkness questioningly but he only sighed deeply and watched her walkway. He seemed to like her, Rory noted how many times he had given Amy that look. "what are you gonna do about it, women, theyrunthe world don't they?" Harkness commented playfully to him.

Then someone else approached and the other man took it as a sign to make his exit. The girl was beautiful. Brightly colored pink lipstick stained her mouth prettily and dark massacred eyes with long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes moved into his vision. " i'm Rose Tyler " the woman announced and Rory politely repeated his own name. After that she grasped ahold of his hand suddenly and pulled him to his feet. "Welcome to Mission Save The Doctor!" she said cheerily. Rory had lots and lots of questions.

CHAPTER THREE : MISSION SAVE THE DOCTOR?!


End file.
